Storm Before the Calm
by shards-of-divinity
Summary: Harry knows that this one night with Severus is only that; one night that is mostly wrought from fear of what lies ahead, the Final Battle. That doesn't stop him from wanting more… Not HBP/DH compliant. Mature, slightly OOC


Harry knows that this one night with Severus is only that; one night. Mostly wrought from fear of what lies ahead, the Final Battle. That doesn't stop him from wanting more… Not HBP/DH compliant. Mature, slightly OOC (Also, I do not own the amazing Harry Potter Universe!)

…

'_I can't promise you longer than one night, but I can give you indescribable pleasure that will linger in your memories for nights to come…'_

After those words, the way my body was pressed against his desk, I should have walked away. After his hand gripped the back of my head and pulled me into a bruise-inducing kiss I should have pulled away. After his hot breath in my ear whispered a spell that left my body naked and shivering in his office I should have asked him to stop. If my mind hadn't been overwhelmed with the sensations pouring through my inexperienced body; the feel of those dexterous, talented hands memorizing my body, the sound of that silky baritone as he murmured sinful things into my ear.

The only thing that mattered now was that we were two people, lost in a moment of passion. Two people who would hopefully forget about what lay ahead of us the next morning; blood, death, loss. I forgot easily enough as Severus smoothed his hands over my body, the warmth of his hands just a degree cooler than my own too-sensitive flesh. His dark eyes roved over me, drinking in what lay beneath him. My insecurities broke through the fog that was slowly clouding my thoughts and I blushed and shrunk into myself.

A surprisingly gentle hand cupped my chin and tilted my head upwards and a warm mouth slid over my own. Severus pulled away and said, "Don't hide yourself from me Harry, you're beautiful," those simple words powerful enough to make me shudder. My throat clenched so I couldn't reply but something in my eyes made Severus dip his head in again and kiss me, more passionately this time.

His kisses became more insistent and I wrapped my legs around Severus as he lifted me into his arms. He moved us into his bedroom and in I was laid out on his bed, barely catching him kneel in front of me, his mouth attaching itself to my weeping erection making me cry out in surprise. I could feel his hot mouth smirk around me and I reached down and tangled my fingers in his long hair.

His hot mouth sucked at me, nipped lightly at my head and he had to grip my hips tighter to keep me from thrusting into his mouth. Even the slight pain that brought made me want him more. One hand moved from my hip to my balls, leisurely squeezing and touching them and finally I exploded in his mouth.

Severus sucked at me until I was finished, and pulled back to look at my sated body, laughing at the dazed look in my eyes and the way I was flopped on his bed.

"I-I didn't know it could be like that," I mumbled, surprised at the slight hoarseness of my throat from screaming. I huffed at the sight of Severus still being mostly clothed; his outer robes the only things removed. Severus moved down to kiss me and I pulled at his clothing and broke away from the kiss to say breathlessly, "It seems to me that you have too many clothes on."

An amused smirk met my statement and Severus left the bed to pull off his clothes. The significance of not using magic was not lost on me as inches of pale, smooth skin was revealed. My eyes drank in the sight of his body, scars, blemishes and all and I was amazed at the trim body I saw. When I finally saw his fully erect cock standing out boldly between his legs I swallowed in anticipation and slight fear, feeling my own body come back to life at the sight. He moved slowly back to the bed and moved sensually towards me and I shuddered again as his hands slid over my body and grasped my erection again, pumping it slowly yet firmly as he kissed. I shyly reached for his erection and gripped it solidly with my hand relishing in the low growl that left Severus' throat. He pulled away and slowly kissed my neck, biting softly and sucking on it. Severus caressed my nipple and I writhed under him in pleasure and soon after his tongue found the other and drew it into his mouth, sucking on it intently.

As Severus moved to the other nipple I couldn't believe that this was the same man who I had "hated" in my youthful ignorance. The same man who had been forced together with me for training for this lengthy war. The same man who had flung curses at me, stung my with biting remarks and harsh truths. Everything about our time together tonight had been full of care; too good to be true. He had shown me pleasure that I had never felt before and might never feel again. As he came back up to kiss me again I shook myself slightly to focus more on the hot mouth plundering my own.

Severus pulled away from the kiss and whispered a spell and a small vial flew into his palm and he uncorked it, pouring a liquid into his palm and saying another spell to warm it. My body tensed as the realization of what that liquid was drew his eyes back to me and he gave me a small yet sexy smirk before moving his hand back to my arse. "Relax," the sound of his voice smoothing over me. "I won't hurt you, Harry..."

I mewled as one slick finger traced my tight opening and slowly pushed inside of me, too far gone already to be embarrassed about the sound that had just left my lips as I knew more were soon to follow. Severus bit and sucked at my neck as it fell back onto the pillows, his lips and teeth working on leaving a bruise. He raised himself above me, looking with those dark eyes into my clouded ones. Feeling his finger press deeper inside me made me grip his shoulders, digging in deep enough to leave my own mark on his pale skin. A ragged breath escaped me and my head fell back against the pillow, staring blindly at the ceiling. I couldn't believe this was happening, and my heart was pounding so loud in my chest surely Severus could hear it.

The sound of my name falling from his lips calmed me down just a bit before his finger pushed in more, a brief flash of a stinging sensation making me tense slightly. Severus smoothed his other hand down my stomach before casually taking my softening erection into his hand again and pumping it at a leisurely pace to distract me from the pain. He pushed his finger in deeper, stretching me slowly then pulling back out slightly to press in another finger.

A whimper of pain slipped from my lips before I could stop myself but Severus let go of me to move up farther to take my lips with his own, ending the cry. The two fingers pressed in farther and then hit something deep inside of me that made me shout in pleasure.

"W-what was that!" I managed to moan before Severus hit that glorious spot again, stretching me farther in the process. He kept up the relentless torture, and then reached down again to grasp me in his hand, making me pray to whatever god there was to never let him stop.

Severus pulled those fingers out and chuckled lowly as I arched my back in protest, reaching up and tangling my fingers in his hair, pulling just enough to hurt. "So impatient," he laughed, before coating himself in lubricate and positioning himself at my stretched hole.

Our eyes connected and something nearly tangible rose between us. The thoughts racing through my mind made my head spin and all of them were reminding me that this moment was only going to be that, a moment. Something in my expression changed and that made Severus press against me and then all my worries disappeared into a world of pleasure.

I dug my fingers into his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he pushed farther inside of me, swallowing to hold back the tears of pain. I gasped as Severus tightened his hold on my hips; pulling me closer as he began to rock his hips, each time hitting that bundle of nerves that made me moan, then cry out loudly in pleasure. I knew somehow that I would have bruises the next day, small badges to remind me of this night.

So lost in the sensations I could forget I was Harry Potter and that tomorrow a bloody battle would be waged on the grounds of the place I had learned to call home. While Severus thrust into me harder and I cried out his name I could forget that he and I were only mentor and student. As I pulled his face down to mine to fill his mouth with my tongue I imagined that our slow-building friendship could develop into something deeper. As our passion grew and I fell over the edge again and again I could pretend that someone like Severus would ever want me.

"You're thinking too much," Severus hissed in my ear while pounding into me harder, my legs wrapped around him, his talented hand stroking my cock. I had been reduced into a babbling mess of sweaty, tangled limbs. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him down to kiss me. Our mouths clashed and moans of pleasure rang out in the room. This kiss was raw, and full of passion. Severus moved his hands to cup the back of my head and pull me in closer to him. The sensations were too much as I screamed, my final orgasm washing over me like a flood. I barely registered Severus shouting my name as I drifted in a place outside of true consciousness.

Five minutes later I found myself pressed against Severus, his hand rhythmically carding through my hair, the steady rise and fall of his chest one of the most comforting feelings in the world. I had never been this close to a human being in my life, save for being held by my parents whom I couldn't remember. I burrowed in closer to him despite myself and felt his long arm curl tighter around me.

Neither of us wanted to break the comfortable silence that was around us but all good things come to an end too soon. Severus sighed and slowly pulled his arm away and it took everything in me to not grab onto him and pull him back. A soft '_pop_' behind me made me look over my shoulder. I saw my clothing folded neatly on a chair and my heart sank as I knew a clear dismissal when I saw one.

It was difficult, getting up from those inviting sheets, not begging to stay. Both of us knew that beyond this one, glorious night was only hardship and the low chance of both of us making it out alive. Only tomorrow would know who lived and who died, if I would fulfill my 'destiny' and finally destroy Voldemort. As much as I wanted him and _felt _he wanted me clinging to fantasy was only going to distract us.

Those dark eyes watched my every move, making me flush in the warm light of the hearth. Watched as I pulled on my jeans, shirt and trainers; wrapping my cloak around me to stop the cold chill soaking into my bones despite the fire crackling merrily a few feet away.

The weight of what we had to do, the weight of what he had just done was too heavy in this room, choking us both. If I looked into his eyes for just half a second longer…

"You had better go back to your dorm, Harry. Tomorrow is coming all too quickly."

My eyes drifted from his down to the bruise I left on his collarbone, heat rushing through me as I remembered the marks I bore on my hips from his hands and my own bite mark on my shoulder. I shuddered slightly and looked up at the sound of Severus shifting on his bed. His eyes were practically scorching me and despite being weary I felt my own body reacting. _'If I don't go back now I won't get any sleep at all ´ _I thought absently.

I didn't want to leave him. Maybe there was a small chance.

"Can I spend the night?"

Severus stared at me for a long moment then finally something shifted in his gaze then he sighed and said, "Fine, for tonight." His voice held of touch of weariness to it that I had rarely heard.

Severus pulled me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over us. Severus ran his fingers through my hair and I felt hope rising in me at the chance of this continuing past tonight, after the battle. That alone and my building feelings would hold me to this world during the battle, the images already forming in my head of Severus and I would anchor me, maybe both of us…

If I had my way it wouldn't just be memories of one night but many, many nights to come.

…

I would like to continue this with more one shots or maybe an actual chaptered story. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think/comments. I do apologize for whatever awkward moments come up from writing in this tense. I haven't attempted something like this before.

**READ AND REVIEW :) **

Korogi-chan

3/24/2011


End file.
